


What A Man Wants, What A Man Needs

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, love sex, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Set in the same timeline as "Whenever, Wherever" but can be read as a stand-alone story.Shiro is keen to try bottoming during sex, and has been for a long time.All he needed was the one thing he’d never had back at the Garrison – a sexual partner who he trusted fully; someone he could confess these feelings to; who he could let down his guard for and truly enjoy the experience with.Keith was almost certainly that person. Shiro trusted him one hundred percent. Now he just had to find out if he was interested in topping from time to time.





	What A Man Wants, What A Man Needs

The room was filled with sounds of exertion, sounds of pleasure, and the sound of the mattress protesting its rough treatment.

Keith’s hair lay in a sprawled mess against the bedsheets; his shoulders digging deep into the mattress, taking most of his body weight.

The rest - supported by Shiro’s broad shoulders which currently had a leg draped over each one.

Shiro looked down at the beautiful mess beneath him. Keith’s hair was damp from exertion, clinging to his forehead and obscuring part of one eye. His lips were parted slightly, allowing his breath to come out in quick, laboured pants. His eyes were open, at least partially, but Shiro doubted they were seeing anything. Keith looked like he was on too much of a sex high to be aware of anything that was going on around him.

Shiro was jealous. He’d long lost count of the times he’d fantasised about getting ploughed into a mattress, or any other surface for that matter. He’d thought about it ever since he started exploring his body as a teenager.

_He’d started with just his fingers, and a tub of Vaseline, but as years went on, he’d gotten more adventurous, using some everyday household objects as makeshift sex toys. These days, he would cringe when he thought back to some of the items he had been desperate enough to pleasure himself with._

_Things had gotten better once he’d turned 18 and joined the Galaxy Garrison. Aside from his big dreams of learning to fly and going on missions to distant planets, he had also been looking forward to moving away from home and finally having his own freedom and privacy._

_Within a week of moving into his new dorm, he was down at the accommodation’s office, collecting an innocent-looking cardboard box that he knew was full of sex toys he’d ordered a few days previously._

_Admittedly, the first day he’d had without classes, he’d locked himself away in his dorm, shed his clothes, and spent the better part of three hours trying out every single thing he’d bought. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d cum, but he remembered that by the end he felt weak at the knees and completely out of breath._

_He’d then had to spend the next few hours doing laundry since his sheets were drenched in sweat, cum and water-based lubricant._

The sheets in his new bedroom aboard the castleship were creeping towards a similar fate. Already damp with sweat, they were sticking to his knees and to Keith’s back, twisting into a crumpled mess as Shiro thrusted hard into the younger paladin.

Keith was growing steadily louder; orgasm fast-approaching. Shiro gripped his legs tighter, quickening his already-fast pace and watching every part of Keith’s face as it was overcome with ecstasy.

He cried out, gripping the sheets tightly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. Shiro committed every moan and every expression memory – always struck by awe at the sight of the beautiful man he loved so much lost in pure bliss.

The older paladin came shortly after, grinding into Keith’s warm, pulsing hole as he rode out the final waves of his orgasm.

He lowered his boyfriend onto the bed and collapsed on top of him, completely spent. Keith made a small noise of protest at the weight crushing him but was too exhausted to really retaliate.

Shiro caught his breath for a moment, before rolling onto his side next to his boyfriend and pulling him against his chest. Keith let out a contented hum, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Shiro allowed his eyes to drift closed too. It had been a long day, filled with intense battle, and he and Keith had been tired and sweaty well before they’d made their way back to the bedroom, high off their fresh victory and ready pound out all the stress and tension that had built up in the midst of their fight.

The younger paladin fell asleep almost immediately, but Shiro lay awake beside him for some time, thinking back to the sex life he’d had on Earth.

……

 

He’d been approached by a few good-looking boys at the Garrison, two of whom he’d even dated, and a few others he’d fooled around with in the bathroom between classes.

He wouldn’t say he regrets any of it. He was young and horny and that’s what he wanted at the time. Although, there was a problem he’d run into a lot back then…

It was always his partners’ expectations for sex. Seeing Shiro’s muscles and large endowment always had them spreading their legs, ready to take it.

And Shiro had always went with it. He didn’t really know how to speak up for himself, break the stereotype and get what he wanted so badly.

Although blatant homophobia had long become a thing of the past, the myth still persisted that a smaller, more feminine man should bottom, and a stronger, more masculine man should be the top.

Labelling people like that seemed outdated to Shiro. Sex was supposed to be about enjoyment, so why should everyone force these stupid restrictions on themselves? He wouldn’t stick to society’s silly stereotypes. He wanted to enjoy everything there was on offer.

Unfortunately, the few times he’d met boys that had wanted to top him hadn’t panned out well. He’d gone with it at first but soon found his libido vanishing at the thought of making himself so vulnerable to people he barely knew.

On those occasions, he’d given the other a blowjob and left right afterwards, feeling unfulfilled but knowing he’d made the right choice.

All he needed was the one thing he’d never had back at the Garrison – a sexual partner who he trusted fully; someone he could confess these feelings to; who he could let down his guard for and truly enjoy the experience with.

Keith was almost certainly that person. Shiro trusted him one hundred percent. Now he just had to find out if he was interested in topping from time to time.

 

……

 

Shiro bided his time, waiting for the ideal opportunity to bring it up with Keith. He had to admit, he was a little embarrassed. Although Keith could be relatively dominant in the bedroom at times, he’d yet to show any interest in getting inside Shiro.

On their first time, Keith had left all the power in Shiro’s hands. He’d been a virgin up until that point and although he knew he was ready for sex, he was nervous and wasn’t really sure what to do beyond the bare basics taught in school.

Shiro had gladly assumed control, setting the pace slow; easing Keith into each new activity; making him feel as relaxed and comfortable as possible before finally making him see stars.

Keith’s confidence had only grown since then. He’d begun initiating sex and being more vocal about what he wanted. He was even starting to open up about his fantasies.

 

…….

 

It was early one morning when Shiro had just woken up, possibly because he subconsciously felt Keith’s eyes on him. He smiled warmly at the face peering down at him. Keith returned it.

“What’re you doing awake so early?” Shiro inquired. He was usually the one to stir first.

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Doesn’t matter. It wasn’t anything important.”

Shiro decided to leave it at that. If it was anything to worry about, Keith would undoubtedly open up to him about it soon. In the meantime, he chose to give Keith some space and headed off for a shower.

When he returned, Keith sat upright on the bed, clad in only a pair of grey boxers. As he approached his boyfriend, hands appeared round his neck, pulling him downwards into a kiss. Shiro lost his balance and they both toppled onto the bed, Keith’s legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

Fingers grazed across the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Keith directed his attention at Shiro’s earlobe, nibbling it and making him gasp. His teeth gently nipped their way down his neck and along his collarbone before he spoke; voice breathy and little more than a whisper.

“Shiro… I wanna try something new.”

Shiro’s mind swam with fantasies, ready to agree to almost anything. Anyone would be hard-pressed to find a time that he wouldn’t give Keith something that he truly wanted.

Keith had been nervous but had managed to shyly confess that he wanted to be taken roughly, not knowing when or where it was going to happen - and Shiro had jumped on board almost immediately, eager to please his boyfriend.

He was proud of Keith for being so open about his desires and planned the most exciting scenario he could think of as a reward.

 

……

 

Shiro hadn’t had a chance to speak to Keith since they’d had sex, so after the team meeting he had called was over, he made his way to Keith’s room where he was sure the young paladin would be hiding. He knocked the door but was met with silence.

“Keith, open up. It’s me.”

“It’s unlocked,” a quiet voice called back.

He opened the door and closed the distance between them in a few steps, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as he reached the bed.

“Are you ok?”

Keith nodded against his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m still pretty embarrassed but… I have to admit… it was kinda hot.” His cheeks turned red. Shiro leaned in and kissed them.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Keith said softly.

Shiro intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s, lifting the gloved hand to his lips. He placed a kiss on the bare skin showing at the back of his hand.

“I love indulging you,” he admitted, and Keith smiled at him.

“If there’s anything you wanna try, I’d be happy to indulge you too.”

Shiro thought on that a moment. This was an opportunity unlike any he’d expected to be presented with. If he was ever going to tell Keith how desperately he wanted to bottom, this was his best chance to do it. He gathered his courage and made his move.

“In that case, -” Shiro pulled Keith closer, teeth tugging at his earlobe. “There is something I wanna do with you.”

Keith gasped at the warm breath in his ear.

“Keith, I want to bottom for you.” The young paladin gasped again but for a different reason, cheeks starting to turn red again. Shiro could feel his own heating up too but he pushed past it, voice dropping to an even sultrier tone.

“I want you to fuck me, Keith. I wanna feel you inside me, stretching me open.”

Keith’s breathing became irregular, his mind racing to catch up to what his ears had just heard. Just the thought of Shiro like that had him excited. He had no idea his boyfriend wanted to try anything like that, but he was just as eager to please him as Shiro had been with him earlier.

His hands reached up to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“I love you, Shiro. I’m gonna give you everything you want.” He nuzzled under Shiro’s chin. “But you’re gonna have to wait. I’m completely spent after today.”

Shiro laughed. “I know.” He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you too, Keith.”

 

…….

 

Several days had passed since that conversation. They hadn’t had much alone time due to a run in with a fleet of Galra cruisers and a few other, smaller battles.

This day had been quiet though. The sensors showed no Galra activity in the vicinity and they hadn’t received a single distress call.

Everyone was taking advantage of this rare day of peace. The last Shiro had seen of Lance, Hunk and Pidge, they were playing video games in Lance’s room. He smiled at the thought. The three of them were still relatively young and defending the universe was a huge burden none of them had asked for. They deserved this chance to goof off and really just be teenagers.

Keith and Shiro were taking advantage of the peace in a very different way. The past hour had been spent cuddling, spooning and now with Keith straddling Shiro’s hips from behind, running his hands up and down his back.

“Is that enough oil?” Keith asked.

“Maybe a little more.”

Keith poured some more oil onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm the liquid. He returned them to Shiro’s body where they could now glide smoothly across the expanse of his muscular back.

With the slick fluid acting as a barrier, he could barely feel the raised scars that littered Shiro’s back. Keith knew them all – not the cause of each, but their placement. He had kissed every single one of them before, reassuring Shiro that he was beautiful.

Keith pressed his fingertips into the tense muscles around his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, slowly sliding them upwards, following the edge of the underlying bone, and curling over the top, massaging the muscle between Shiro’s shoulders and the base of his neck.

Shiro let out a low, rumbling groan from somewhere deep in his chest. Keith could feel the vibrations it sent through his hands, and he repeated the motion, earning a similar noise.

He continued, slowly kneading out all the tension in Shiro’s muscles, leaning in with more of his body weight to help ease tighter knots. His boyfriend’s groans only grew louder and more sexual-sounding.

“You know, Shiro, if someone walked past that door right now they’d think we were doing it already.”

“They wouldn’t even have to walk past the door to hear you,” Shiro teased.

The young paladin blushed a little and dug his thumbs in deep, making Shiro cry out, then eased back into his gentler ministrations, content with his revenge.

After while of silence, excluding his own moans, Shiro spoke up.

“You can stop now. You’ve done plenty.”

“But we need you to be good and relaxed for this,” Keith protested.

“If you relax me anymore I’m going to fall asleep.”

“Ok, ok. It would be a shame if you missed the fun.” Keith got up and wiped his hands clean.

Shiro rolled over onto his back. Most of the oil had soaked into his skin so it didn’t feel sticky against the sheets.

Keith climbed back onto the bed, settling between Shiro’s parted thighs and leaning over him. He gazed down at his lover’s body, taking in it’s beauty as if he hadn’t already done that dozens of times before.

His eyes came to rest on Shiro’s crotch, which was currently hidden by a pair of black boxers, but that didn’t stop him noticing something that made his brows furrow.

“You’re… soft?”

Shiro chuckled. “Sorry baby, you relaxed me too much.”

“Well then,” Keith began, undeterred. “I’m just gonna have to wake him up again.”

He leaned forward, capturing Shiro’s lips. The older man kissed back eagerly, hands sneaking up into his lover’s hair and pulling him closer. Keith allowed himself to fall flush against Shiro’s chest and started to grind his hips against those beneath him. He could tell it was having the desired effect when he felt Shiro’s cock stirring against his own.

When their lips parted for air, it was only for the briefest of moments before they crashed together again, hungry for more of each other’s taste. When they separated again, Keith took the opportunity to latch onto Shiro’s neck, sucking on every sensitive spot and drawing out the first, soft moans.

His hands came up to rest on Shiro’s pecs, giving them a tentative squeeze. The man hummed appreciatively in response. Keith squeezed them again, taking pleasure in the feeling of hard muscle underlying the soft layer of fat.

He dipped his head lower, trailing his tongue lazily around the edge of Shiro’s left nipple. His boyfriend gasped at the teasing action. Keith then focused his attention on the nipple itself and earned a loud, unrestrained moan.

 

A smirk tugged at the corners of Keith’s lips. Still brushing against the soft pink bud, he whispered, “I didn’t realise your nipples were this sensitive.”

Before Shiro could protest, Keith had enclosed it in his mouth again, sucking on it this time. His boyfriend cried out once more, arching his back off the bed and thrusting his chest towards Keith.

The young paladin’s left hand came up to play with the neglected nipple and the other man started to writhe underneath him.

“You like that, baby?”

Shiro nodded his head earnestly. It felt so good being able to relinquish control; to just lie back and enjoy all the love and attention his boyfriend was bestowing upon him.

“Up,” Keith directed, patting him on the hip as he moved back.

Shiro planted his feet on the bed and arched his body up off the mattress. Keith slid off his boyfriend’s boxers and placed a pillow beneath him to support his lower back, then guided his hips back downwards.

“Comfortable?” Keith asked. Shiro shifted a little, testing his new position.

“Yeah.”

Keith hooked a hand under his boyfriend’s leg, raising it up and pressing a kiss to his knee. He placed another on the underside, before trailing kisses down the inside of his thigh and pausing as he reached Shiro’s puckered hole.

He looked up expectantly, locking eyes with the other man. A single question hung on his lips.

“May I?”

“Please,” Shiro urged him, spreading his legs further and bringing his knees to his chest to grant his boyfriend access.

Keith leaned forward, running his tongue over the tight opening. His boyfriend jolted at the touch and the young paladin placed his hands on the underside of his thighs, stilling him.

“Relax, Shiro,” Keith soothed, caressing the skin with his thumbs.

Shiro could feel Keith’s warm, wet tongue lapping at his hole, slow and gentle. His head fell back into the soft pillow as he gave in to the sensation.

Keith buried his face deeper in the crevice, increasing the pressure with his tongue.

“Keith~” the older paladin breathed, fingers running through Keith’s hair. They curled into a fist, gripping tightly as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue dip inside.

He pulled lightly on Keith’s dark strands, grounding himself, as the tongue worked in and out slowly. Moans of his lover’s name spilled from his lips.

Keith straightened up slightly between his legs, wiping excess saliva from his chin with the back of his hand.

“Did that feel good, baby?”

Shiro hummed affirmatively.

“Do you think you’re ready for more yet?”

Shiro nodded.

Keith reached for the bottle of lube and coated his fingers; waiting a moment for his own body heat to warm it slightly before tracing along the curve of his boyfriend’s ass.

Shiro bit down on his lip as he felt the first finger push inside. His body was acting of its own accord, clenching around the invading digit; stuck between trying to push it out and attempting to draw it in deeper. As Keith’s knuckle passed the ring of muscle, Shiro’s body seemed to make a decision, pulling the rest of the finger in easily.

The older paladin trembled slightly. The tip of Keith’s finger was brushing ever so lightly against a very sensitive spot inside him. He pressed upwards, making Shiro cry out.

He began to slowly move in and out, curling his finger to keep hitting Shiro’s prostate. His boyfriend started to roll his hips, increasing the friction.

“More.”

His toes curled as a second finger was added and he could feel his hole starting to stretch. Keith began moving his fingers in and out again, in slow, measured thrusts.

His eyes were transfixed on the spot where his fingers were disappearing inside Shiro, engulfed in heat and tight walls that were growing more and more pliant with every thrust.

Shiro whined as he felt a third fingertip prodding against his already-stretched hole. The two fingers already inside withdrew almost all the way to join the waiting digit. Keith squeezed the three together and pushed them back into the warmth.

Shiro’s thighs started to tremble as Keith spread his fingers, gently loosening his entrance further.

“Keith,” he panted. “Keith, I’m ready.”

He nodded in acknowledgement and pulled his fingers out slowly. Shiro watched as he slid off his boxers, and poured more lube onto his already slick hand, which began stroking his cock. He whimpered quietly under his own touch, having neglected his own needs thus far.

Keith caught him staring and flushed a little. He clambered on top of his boyfriend once more, one hand finding Shiro’s against the mattress and entangling their fingers. His other hand guided the head of his cock to his boyfriend’s thoroughly-prepared hole.

Shiro gasped at the contact. This was it. He was finally about to get what he’d wanted for so long.

“It’s ok. I’ve got you, Takashi. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

The intimate use of his given name had a warmth spreading through Shiro’s chest. He leaned upwards, connecting his lips with Keith’s which were hovering just inches above his own. Their kiss deepened as Shiro felt his boyfriend’s cock starting to press inside.

They parted for breath when Keith’s hipbones met with the underside of Shiro’s thighs. Fully inside, he could feel the walls rippling around him, adjusting to the size and anticipating more.

His hands found purchase around Shiro’s muscular shoulders and he started to gently rock his hips forward.

Shiro moaned softly each time he felt Keith thrust deeper into him, the pace gradually increasing. He reached into the small space between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, pumping in time with Keith’s steady thrusts.

He could feel the pleasure coursing through his body. This was all he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock filling him and rubbing right against his prostate. It all felt so good.

Before he knew it, he’d slipped over the edge, walls clenching around his lover’s length and his own seed spilling onto his chest.

He was vaguely aware that Keith’s hips had stilled. He opened his eyes slowly as he regained his senses, and suddenly realised what had just happened.

His cheeks burned red and he stumbled over his words as he tried to make an apology. This had never happened to him before. He’d always managed to last at least as long as his partner.

He grew more flustered by the moment. Keith was still hard inside him. Of course, he was – they’d only just started.

“Shhhh, Takashi, it’s ok,” Keith soothed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You got to feel good, didn’t you?”

“But-!”

“Didn’t you, Takashi?” Keith repeated.

“Yeah but-”

Keith shushed him again and gripped his hips; starting to withdraw.

“No!” Shiro shouted, startling him and making him halt instantly. He lowered his voice again.

“I…I want you to cum inside.”

“Shiro, no. You’ll be too sensitive. It’ll hurt.”

Shiro wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s hips, locking him in place, and bucking upwards, taking the cock deeper.

Keith let out a moan. He hated to admit it, but it was tempting.

“I promise I’ll be ok. Now please, do it.”

Shiro’s hips undulating against him made it hard to refuse. He lifted Shiro’s legs a little higher and made a hesitant thrust forward.

Keith had been right. His body was extremely sensitive - he felt everything with ten times the intensity. Under his own control, he would’ve stopped at that point, but something was urging him to let Keith keep going.

“Mmm, baby~” he moaned, coaxing his boyfriend back into the mood.

Keith gave a few more reluctant thrusts, but hearing Shiro’s constant encouragement, they gained in power and urgency.

Every touch felt like overstimulation. Shiro was being overwhelmed by it. His prostate was throbbing in protest, but also in need. He wanted more.

“KEITH!” he screamed as a fresh orgasm hit him, his insides spasming uncontrollably.

Keith could feel the muscles contracting rhythmically around his cock, banishing any worries about whether he was in pain. He moaned loudly at the added stimulation.

The pulsating walls didn’t stop and Shiro tumbled from one orgasm into another, not knowing or caring when exactly one ended and the next began.

Keith pounded into him harder, extending his high and hurtling towards his own.

Seeing Shiro like this was almost too much for him – knees tight to his chest, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, mouth open and letting out obscene, desperate, guttural moans.

One final clench around his cock and Keith was cumming too, snapping his hips forward releasing his hot seed deep inside Shiro.

He collapsed haphazardly on top of his boyfriend, gasping for breath and drenched in sweat.

…….

 

Neither of them was aware of falling asleep until they awoke half a varga later. Shiro was the first to stir, awaking to a warm body curled on top of him and black hair tickling his chin. He smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head.

Keith, who had only been dozing lightly, stirred at the touch.

“Wh- What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro answered. “Probably around dinner time.”

“Should we get cleaned up?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro stood from the bed and immediately lost balance as his legs gave out from under him. Keith had acted fast, grabbing him by his shoulders to stop him from hitting the floor. It took all of his strength to hold his boyfriend upright.

“Shiro! Are you ok?”

The older paladin laughed against his shoulder before looking up into his worried eyes.

“I’m fine. It’s just… my legs feel like jelly.” He untangled himself from Keith’s arms and took another shaky step. He fell once more, but again, Keith caught him although not before one knee had collided with the floor.

“What have you done to me, Keith?” he laughed.

The young paladin couldn’t help but chuckle too. Shiro was now a mess in a completely different way. He hooked his boyfriend’s arm around his shoulder and helped him back to the bed.

“You stay here. I’ll come back with a warm cloth and some food.”

He hastily pulled on his clothes from earlier that lay crumpled on the floor, running his hands down his front a few times in a pointless attempt at smoothing out the wrinkled fabric. He soon gave up and moved to the door.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voiced called from behind him.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
